


Warm and Cosy Nights [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Rare Pair Prompt Meme Fills [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blankets, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Food, M/M, Movie Night, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: It's nice to switch off every now and again. All of them hold a lot of responsibility and they don't often get a chance to take a break - let alone all together.Their fondest moments together are when they curl up in front of the movie projector. They binge watch old favourites and eat junk food. The night filled with laughter, soft kisses and warm embraces.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Steve Rogers
Series: Rare Pair Prompt Meme Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Rare Pairs Events





	Warm and Cosy Nights [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Rare Pair Prompt Meme](https://rarepairsevents.tumblr.com/post/615830513901535232/masterlist-of-prompts#notes). Prompt #9 "Cosy night in, wrapped up in blankets."

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
